Come Marching Home
by jedimasterathena
Summary: Iroh's tender moment before he leaves for Republic City in Book 1. Oneshot.


**AN: Okay, so you know what they say about Iroh II..."45 seconds of screen time and already the largest fanbase," or whatever. Anyhooo, it's true. So I conjured up this little tidbit.**

**This is an Iroh fic, not necessarily a ship fic. Vala is just a character I made up real quick because non of the existing girls (Korra or Asami) would work with the timeframe. I'm willing to see where this character goes (if she goes anywhere beyond this fic), but I'm not shipping this OC, I just needed a female to bring out the tender side of Iroh. 3**

**ENJOY! Leave a comment and I'll be yours forever!**

* * *

**Takes place slightly before Iroh's appearance in book one.**

* * *

A shrill ringing tore Iroh from his sleep. _Damn those things_, he cursed to himself. _A man can't get a moment's peace._ Shaking the sleep from his eyes, he checked to see if the telephone had woken the woman at his side. Thankfully, Vala was still asleep with her head pillowed against his chest and her hand cradled in his over his heart.

The ringing persisted and , with a sigh, Iroh slipped from beneath her. Vala stirred, but she did not wake. Crossing the room to the open door of his study, he picked up the telephone.

"General Iroh," he answered and the room faded back into its quiet. The voice on the other end spoke frantically and quickly. "I understand," he said. "I'll be there as soon as I can."

He groaned and rubbed his eyes. An equalist uprising had spiraled out of control in Republic City. The United Forces had received a distressed plea for help from the new Avatar. Reluctantly, Iroh headed into the bathroom to shower, shave, and dress. He would not be returning to the warmth of the blankets tonight.

* * *

Hoisting his duffel bag onto his shoulder, Iroh took a final glance towards Vala where she peacefully slept. Fleeting images of her waking to a cold bed, of her calling his name in the morning only to find he'd gone, plagued his mind. He didn't want to disturb her, but could not bring himself to leave without a goodbye. So, he dropped his bag and sat lightly on the edge of the bed beside her.

The hot-blooded Fire Nation general froze and melted again as he watched the sheet rise and fall with her breaths. A lock of raven hair had fallen onto her cheek and Iroh gently pushed it away. Everytime, without fail, it broke him to leave her behind, never knowing if the next battle would be his last; espescially against equalists. He leaned over and pressed his lips to her exposed cheek.

"Iroh?" she opened her eyes, amber beneath thick lashes. "Iroh, what's happening?" She sat up, as if sensing his reservations.

"The United Forces are sailing for Republic City." He told her. "I want the flotilla out of the harbor by day break. The equalists have overtaken the city. The Avatar is in danger."

"Equalists?!" Vala exclaimed, he could see the worry in her face. "The Avatar?" Her eyes widened in surprise, then fell to where her hands rested in her lap. "So, I guess this means one of the lesser officers can't go instead." She bit her bottom lip with a shaky laugh.

"Vala, I'm sorry..." Iroh looked away from her, but she scooted closer and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. He let his head loll onto her shoulder as she stroked his hair.

"Shhh." She turned his head to face her and, together, they stood. "I understand." Vala smiled up at him and Iroh captured her in his arms, inhaling the perfume that lingered on her soft skin. He kissed her with fire, brows furrowed in pain and passion.

When they broke apart, Vala cupped his cheek, "Go marching, brave soldier boy." She grinned and smoothed the lapels of his uniform. "Just remember-"

"Vala, I will always come marching home." Iroh stole another kiss, finishing their promise, a song his namesake held to his heart that was passed down, a promise he had to keep.

* * *

**Awww! I hope you liked it.**

**The promise, by the way, is ****_Leaves from the Vine_**** sing by Iroh (Zuko's Uncle) for his son's birthday. ""Leaves from the vine, falling so slow, like fragile, tiny shells, drifting in the foam. Little soldier boy, come marching home. And brave little soldier boy comes marching home.**

**Let me know if you guys want me to continue this story, or do more Iroh one-shots. Whatevs. My digital ears are always open.**

**LEAVE A COMMENT! PPPLLLLLLEEEEAAAASSSSEEEEE!**


End file.
